Billy Hayes
History Billy Hayes: 1989 - 2012 Billy Hayes has a secret. One he never told his sister Greta in life. Greta was led to believe that Billy was the adopted child of Burt and Ellen Hayes, the troubled kid they adopted when Greta was still a baby. but this is not the full truth. The truth is that Billy was an eight-year-old kid that the Hayes found in the alley one rainy night while they were walking home from a dinner with friends. Billy was digging through their trash, looking for food. When their arrival spooked Billy, Burt pursued him. Billy unintentionally led Burt to an unfinished home a few blocks down the street where Billy had been squatting... with his newborn sister wrapped in blankets made from discarded rags and newspapers. So startled by the sight of this malnourished baby, Burt and Ellen took the children to the hospital and by week's end decided to adopt them. The deceiving Greta was never intentional, it was just the excuse eleven-year-old Billy would come up with when Greta started crying when she overheard Billy griping about Burt and Ellen not being his real parents. In the Hayes' home, though Billy would experience love and devotion, he still had trauma deep inside him, festering and growing. At a young age, Billy suspected his pain was the trauma of seeing something horrible, something that his young mind could not properly process. Only Greta's presence seemed to calm Billy's inner-turmoil, causing Billy to act out whenever he was removed from her presence, such as at school. Wanting peace, Billy was fine keeping Greta close to him, even though he had not yet figured out she was the only conduit of true joy in his life. the feeling was mutually beneficial as Greta truly loved Billy and the two often got up to a lot of silly antics. They liked boating, bad movies, and jamming out to Burt's collection of hair metal cassettes. When Billy was sixteen, Burt tried to ease Billy's sense of not belonging by giving him Burt's own old muscle car. Billy did appreciate this gesture, but his nature prevented him from actually displaying the appropriate affection to his adopted father. This, in a lot of ways, was the first real fracture between Burt and Billy. The rift would only grow from here and would become even more stressed when Billy went away to college. Without Greta nearby, Billy slid into a destructive path. Unable to find peace without his sister, Billy turned to alcohol and drugs to ease his emotional pain. He was kicked out of college within a semester's span. Though both Billy and Greta were happy to be reunited, Burt and Ellen Hayes were disappointed and angry at seeing Billy do this to himself. Billy could not explain what was wrong with him and his parents confronting him about it only stressed him further. It took a couple years, mostly because of Greta's interruptions, but it all finally exploded one day. Burt slammed Billy against the wall. That blow jogged Billy's memory and Billy didn't like it. As the memories flooded his mind, Billy's mind once again tried to protect himself - this time by creating a new identity. Billy's darkness came to the surface and that darkness would bring only harm with it.Oracle Files: Billy Hayes (1/2) Harm: 2012 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Billy allowed his sister to paint his toenails and fingernails when they were kids. They also watched bad movies when their parents thought they were sleeping. Notes * Billy Hayes is the character replacing Brauzhar the Corrupter in Earth-27 after the soft reboot. Links and References * Appearances of Billy Hayes * Character Gallery: Billy Hayes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Metahuman Category:Cadre Members Category:Asexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters